Still Us - A McRoll in the REAL World story
by Mari217
Summary: Steve & Catherine attend their reunion and the ever in tune Carrie picks up a few clues.


_Sammy & Ilna - Sometimes the stars align and magic happens. Thanks for bringing a little magic, in the form of your talent and amazing friendship, to my life every day. Xoxo_

 _REALMcRollers, Thank you for the love & trust. We will continue honor Steve & Catherine every day because they are magical together._

* * *

 **Still Us**

 **Three weeks ago ...**

Upon entering the house after work, the navy blue and white reminder card in Catherine's hand was the first piece of mail she read as placed the others on the desk and walked into the kitchen to join Steve.

 _ **LAST CALL**_

' _ **Unofficial' US Naval Academy Reunion  
Classes of '97 through '01**_

 _ **Come hang out for a weekend of activities, food and  
competitions (if you still have what it takes!)**_

 _ **Relays - Trivia Games - Obstacle Course  
Our very own version of the Herndon Climb**_

 _ **See old friends, relax and have fun  
on the North Shore of Hawaii**_

 _ **Kids and pets welcome - everything is casual  
if you haven't already done it,  
book your rooms now!  
Use code: USNA for the group rate**_

She grinned as she read through the info for the mini reunion that had been scheduled months ago when several Academy classmates stationed at Pearl Hickam decided to organize a gathering. She and Steve, Carrie and John had booked already and they were all looking forward to getting together with a few friends and some classmates they hadn't seen in years. Wade and his wife lived in California, so they were flying back, and while several friends who couldn't attend the wedding would be going, a lot were people Catherine and Steve hadn't seen in the better part of fifteen years.

"Oh," Catherine's brow wrinkled as she read. "This says the hotel is pet friendly …"

"And we booked Cammie, right?" He ruffled the dog's fur and her tail thumped against Catherine's calves. "I kinda like how people are bringing pets. And that the activities and barbecue are kid and pet friendly, too."

"Yeah, but this has a disclaimer, the other piece didn't."

"About the dog?" He stepped closer.

"Yeah." She read outloud, " _For the comfort and safety of guests and pets, we kindly request that our canine guests weigh no more than 50 pounds._ "

"What the hell kind of rule is that? That's ridiculous … how can they judge safety based on weight?"

"I don't know, but when I booked it said 'one dog per guest room', it never asked about weight, I'd remember."

"Of course you would." Steve's phone was in his hand. "Gimme the number." He took the reminder card from Catherine. "I'll call them right now, you take her out." He nodded towards Cammie, who was happily standing at the door, tail wagging expectantly.

* * *

When Catherine came up the path to the deck ten minutes later, Steve had come outside but was was still on the phone. She saw the tension in his jaw muscles as he spoke. She stepped close enough to hear the other side of the conversation as well as Steve's "... as I told the first two people I spoke to, Cammie is _very_ smart. _And_ quiet."

 _"Yes, I'm sure she is, but the rules clearly state … no dogs over fifty pounds."_

"So, what you're saying is we can bring three fifty pound dogs but not our one 110 pound, well behaved dog?" Steve scoffed, and Catherine could see his annoyance growing.

" _Technically, I suppose, but we limit one dog per guest room, so that wouldn't work unless you booked three rooms._ "

"Listen. I don't need three rooms. I need one. For _two_ people and _one_ well behaved, well trained dog."

" _Who happens to exceed our weight limit by sixty pounds. I'm sorry, Commander McGarrett, we're not able to accommodate such a large dog._ "

"Then we won't need a room." Steve ran a hand through his hair. When he ended the call he turned to Catherine. "That's wrong."

"It never occurred to me there'd be a weight limit at a pet friendly hotel."

"Me either. So what are we gonna do? I don't want to go without Cammie, not when other people are bringing their dogs and the main event is a barbeque."

"How about I look for a B&B close by?" They'd moved inside and she was already grabbing for her tablet on the counter. "Or we could camp." She began a search. "We're definitely not leaving her home. They're gonna have stuff for the dogs to do and a dog park set up."

Steve folded his arms. "Worst case, we drive back and forth."

"That could end up being two hours each way with traffic." Catherine shook her head. "We can do better than that, right, pretty girl?" She grinned and pulled out her phone. "I have an idea."

Steve smiled knowingly. "Then there will be a plan in place before the night's over." He moved to kiss her lightly. "Do your magic, Rollins. Cammie and I will start dinner." Grabbing two marinated steaks from the refrigerator, he went back outside to grill them as Catherine dialed.

* * *

 **Present Time (late morning)  
Paradise Island Hotel**

Steve and Catherine entered the lobby of the hotel with Cammie to find Carrie and John waiting.

Catherine met Carrie with a hug. "You guys didn't have to stay here, too."

"Are you kidding?" Her best friend grinned. "We already checked in. The rooms are great. And this is all about our furry niece having connections." She bent to hug the dog. "Through her buddy, Boris. Right, Cammie?"

Steve shook his head with a grin. Catherine had called Boris for pet friendly hotel ideas and he called back not an hour later with the name of a general manager friend who would 'be willing to accommodate my favorite patrons and their lovely canine companion.' It actually worked out that the nearby Paradise Island was the hotel several of the reunion goers who didn't stay at the main reunion property were choosing.

"We're only a half mile away from the festivities and I want to be near my bestie as Grace would say. There're strategies to discuss…"

"For the _who knows the most about their roommate_ trivia thing?" Catherine's eyes sparkled at an easy victory. "We totally have that."

Just then a tall, robust man approached wearing a wide smile. "I'm Edward, and you must be Boris' friends. Commander McGarrett, Lieutenant Rollins, and this is Cammie, of course." He bent to greet her as she wagged at her name. "I've already met your friends." He indicated Carrie and John with a nod. "They requested near proximity and we have you on the first floor across the hall from each other. And you have easy access to our canine relief area. It's just through your balcony doors and across the lawn."

Steve nodded. "Sounds perfect." His hand grazed the dog's head gently as he spoke, "Cammie's very quiet and she's never had an accident inside."

Edward waved off his explanation. "I was told, 'she's simply the most wonderful dog.' That's a direct Boris quote. Since you did online check in, I took the liberty …" He handed Catherine a small folder. "This contains your room keys and a map of the property. We have about ten of your fellow reunion goers here and we're delighted. If you need anything, just let us know."

They thanked him and with Cammie happily trotting alongside, went to find their room.

* * *

Two hours later, in a reunion check in and banquet area that featured lunch, Nelson Quinn sidled up to Catherine at the buffet. "So that's it, then?"

"What's _it_ , Nelson?" She added a scoop of fruit to her plate with a grin.

"You actually married McGarrett. I'm between wives, you know. Bad timing." He sighed. "I guess I missed my chance again, 'cause you're off the market now."

"I've been _off the market_ for going on twenty years." She shook her head with an eyeroll.

"Hey, Quinn, remember what I used to tell you?" Carrie came around the buffet table wearing a tiny smirk.

"Ahh, Stagler, I should have known you'd be close by," he chuckled.

"Closer than you think," she repeated the phrase she'd uttered to the would-be suitor many times in the past, "but not as close as McGarrett."

As Nelson laughed and moved to join several children and other grads at his table, Carrie burst out laughing. "God, remember him always popping up? He'd ask me if you were alone and I'd tell him, nope, I'm always closer than you think. But not as close as -"

"Steve," Catherine finished for her friend with a laugh. "Did I ever thank you for that? Cause he could get exhausting after a while." She shook her head at Nelson's never ending attempts to get a date.

"He had _such_ a thing for you."

"Yeah, well, he got over it pretty fast considering he got married like two minutes after commissioning."

"I was stationed with him TAD for 30 days a few years later, remember? The very first thing he asked was 'How's Rollins? She available?' I took a little too much pleasure in telling him you were still with Steve."

"And again, he clearly got over it because he was on to wife number two not long after." Catherine's smile broadened as Steve walked up carrying their drinks. "Hey, I got enough to share." She held up the array of fruit on her plate.

"Great. I ran Cammie. She ate a few treats and she's sleeping."

"With the TV on?"

He smiled. "Yes, Ma'am, TV on."

"Animal Planet?" Carrie teased.

"Nope." Steve popped a strawberry in his mouth. "She prefers vintage TV."

Catherine shook her head and elbowed him gently. "Esther said some of the shows have animals in stressful situations - being in the wild and all - the noises they make can transmit the stress to the dogs if they listen. She suggested old comedies instead."

"Since there's the human and dog obstacle course later, we need her rested and unstressed." Carrie looked at Catherine. "McGowan was telling me and John it's basically getting your dog to follow you through a modified course. None of the dogs are specifically trained, so if Cammie takes after you -"

"You two are a shoo-in," John finished for his wife.

Catherine grinned. "I'm not sure about a shoo-in, but we've been having fun practicing on the beach."

Steve beamed and slipped an arm around Catherine. "Total shoo-in. They're unbeatable."

* * *

Later in the day at the reunion barbeque, Catherine smiled confidently as she kissed Steve's cheek and took Cammie's leash to lead her to the obstacle course.

She and Steve had already won the relay, Steve took the foot race - and happily announced, "pay up, Stagler" at the finish line in reference to a side bet made months before. He also easily won a _find and retrieve objects from the bottom of the hotel's pool_ game.

To both former roommates' delight, Catherine and Carrie took the _I know my roommate_ prize. Carrie and John edged out two other couples by a few weeks to win _married the longest_ of those attending. Both women snorted when Nelson Quinn got a $250 Amazon gift card for _most kids_. He had seven, with several ex wives.

At the obstacle course start line, the lieutenant in charge announced, "Ready, set, go!" and Catherine took off with Cammie at her side. Three minutes later, they were announced as having the shortest time, and she bent to hug Cammie and place a kiss on the dog's nose. "That's my good girl!"

While all the participating dogs got a US Naval Academy bandanna and bag of treats, Cammie and Catherine were awarded with a little trophy and a $100 PetCo gift card.

Steve was beside them with water for both as soon as they accepted the prizes. Bending to hug the happy dog before kissing his wife, Steve beamed. "I knew it. No one can touch you on on an obstacle course. Then or now."

"Aww thanks." She showed him the PetCo card. "And Cammie gets a shopping trip."

"I bet Jacob would love to come and help her pick out some new toys." He grinned.

"Great idea. We'll pick her up after our library visit this week and go." She nodded at their friends who were waving from the picnic tables several yards away. "Right now, let's celebrate with some dessert."

As they moved to join Carrie, John and a few others, Steve was looking at Catherine and Cammie so proudly that Nelson shook his head with a grin. "Look at McGarrett, proud dog papa." He had several of his younger children along, and was watching them play crab soccer with a group of other kids and tweens. His three oldest were in college, had summer commitments, or were with their moms.

Kimberly Sanchez nodded, smiling at how her six-year-old son had cheered for 'All the dogs,' after he watched his mom and their lab mix who'd already taken their turn. "McGarrett's always had that look around Rollins. If he's like that with their dog, wait till they have kids - he'll be totally wrapped." Kimberley had graduated with Steve and John and was one of the locally stationed attendees that helped organize the event.

After dessert and several more activities, John returned from chatting with a few friends at the bar and placed half a dozen beers on their table. Catherine passed one to Steve and reached for a Sprite as Carrie opened her beer and took a swallow. "Hey, there's Ana Perez and her brother, Mondo. I haven't seen him since commissioning." She nodded to indicate the handsome lieutenant commander and his strikingly pretty sister, also a lieutenant commander, who were twins. "Ana! Mondo!" She waved as they all stood to greet the newcomers. Ana and Carrie had been stationed together out of the Academy and were still in touch.

As the last to one-arm-hug Ana, Catherine smiled at the grinning toddler in her former classmate's arms. He pointed at Cammie and said, "Nice doggie! Big doggie!"

"We have a dog. He loves them. Can he say hi?"

"Sure. Cammie loves kids. He's adorable." She waved her fingers. "Hi sweetie, I bet you're about two." She held up as many fingers as the little boy beamed when his mom knelt so he could greet the dog.

"Tell them your name," his uncle prodded and the little boy pointed to himself. "I'm Moooondo." He drew it out, and his mother rolled her eyes at her brother.

"See what you did?" She laughed as she stood. "He has him introducing himself like that."

"Hey, the kid's my namesake. Gotta play it up." His dimpled grin had always been infectious and the group smiled along. He took the boy from his mother and kissed his cheek. "Come with Tito."

"Do you have just the one?" Catherine asked.

Ana shook her head. "My oldest, Davy, is eight. He's running around with my husband on the scavenger hunt. He needed to burn off some energy." Her wave indicated Catherine's rings. "I saw the _Navy Times_ , congratulations, you guys. I always thought you'd wind up together."

Carrie snorted, "Another one who knew," and gently elbowed Steve to an eye roll.

"I'm starving," Ana announced, and Mondo nodded. "Me too. My family's upstairs napping. Long flight from Great Lakes knocked the kids out."

"The twin gene skipped me," Ana snorted, "and got Mondo _twice_. He has eleven year old _and_ sixteen month old twins."

"All girls." Mondo Perez beamed. "I rarely ever get to see a bathroom in the morning. I may start showering on base. You'll meet 'em all later."

"Balls! Play, Mama!" Little Mondo pointed to the bouncy castle and ball pit set up in the shade.

"Your Mama needs to eat, can we play in a little bit?" His uncle bounced him in his arms.

"If he'll stay will me, I'll take him," Catherine offered.

"Really?" Ana smiled. "Thanks. He's actually good like that, he'll go with just about anyone, hardly ever makes a fuss."

"Let's try then." Catherine clapped and grinned at the boy. "Mondo, do you wanna come play in all the balls with me?"

The boy beamed and nodded, reaching for her. "Yay! Play!"

Steve smiled as Catherine handed him Cammie's leash and headed a few yards away to the play area, pointing to different things and chatting with the little one as they walked. "Cath's amazing with kids. They all love her."

"I see that." Ana smiled back and said, "Let's go, bro, I gotta feed the one in here." She patted her still flat tummy and Carrie smiled.

"Another on the way?"

"This one's a girl. I know it. I feel totally different this time than with my boys. I'm starving all the time. With the boys I puked for four months straight." She laughed. "It's also my last one - after this the factory's closed."

Carrie laughed but Steve regarded Ana, his brow furrowing slightly.

"You feel okay now though?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You said you were sick for _months_ before?"

"Ugh, both times. But I worked till the mandated antepartum leave kicked in and was right back post leave. Morning sickness sucks, but I survived plebe summer, I can handle a few months of puking. Now all I wanna do is eat."

Steve nodded and was silent for a few beats before he blinked and smiled. "The food's great. Definitely try the chicken and shrimp wraps."

"I plan on trying it all." She chuckled and patted her tummy. "License to eat, my friend. License to eat."

Carrie regarded Steve for a second, her eyes flicking towards Catherine's retreating form before she linked an arm through Ana's. "Then let's get you fed. We'll take a walk with you. We're both stationed at Pearl, and Steve and Catherine live here. We can give you some tips on stuff to see while we catch up," she said as they began to wander toward the buffet and barbecue area.

Steve stood rooted to the spot, his eyes fixed on Catherine who was holding little Mondo in her arms as she kicked off her shoes and entered the pit filled with colorful balls.

"Cammie and I will go keep them company," he said as patted the dog's shoulder and made his way towards his wife, a smile playing on his lips. "See you in a little while."

* * *

 **Evening**

Catherine tapped on Carrie and John's door and was pulled inside when it opened.

"I'm almost ready. Did John and Steve go scope out the area?"

"Yeah. We took Cammie to the dog park set up at the other hotel and then we fed her. I wanted to stay with her till it was time to go eat so she wouldn't be alone for more than a couple of hours." She grinned. "Not that she minds. She'll nap after all the running and swimming this afternoon, but we don't want to leave her too long … what?" She tilted her head at her best friend's expression.

"You."

"Me, what?" Catherine felt it before it was said. Carrie knew her too well, for too long. She'd picked up on something. She tried to hold back a smile.

"McGarrett looked very, _very_ concerned about Ana's morning sickness lasting for months; you had a _look_ when you were holding Little Mondo; and earlier today you drank Sprite." Never one to mince words, Carrie waved a hand over Catherine's torso. "Catherine Rollins … is there a little SEAL pup on the way?"

Catherine grinned at the term. "Not … yet."

" _Yet?"_ Carrie's expression was one of undisguised hope and excitement.

Catherine nodded. "Yet. We've decided it's time. We're ready."

"That is … gimme a hug." She threw her arms around her friend. "Wonderful, _fabulous_ news. I can't wait to be an aunt again!"

"I literally just stopped my pills so you may be waiting a while."

"Nah. Overachiever like McGarrett?" She sniffed and shook her head. "Besides, just like you always said, you're on your own path. And when it happens, I'll be ready with herbal tea and crackers or whatever and then a whole lot of presents, and - holy hell, Cath, did you tell your mom? Because she's gonna explode."

"I told Mom. And Danny guessed."

"Of course he did." Carrie smirked. She'd really grown to love Grace and her dad. The sarcastic wit and Jersey bluntness coupled with the fact Danny's love of busting Steve was equal to her own always made her smile. "Can I tell John?"

"Sure. We're just not telling too many people till we see what happens."

"Perfect. This calls for a celebration. Let's go have dinner and split a cheesecake."

"I can eat a whole piece."

"Who's talking about one piece?" She wrapped an arm around Catherine and led her into the hall. "C'mon roommate. Let's go meet the boys." Carrie stopped and smiled broadly. "Ya know …"

Catherine tilted her head in question, "What?'

"Some things never change. Going to meet the boys. And today."

"What?"

"When you took Mondo to play. The expression on Steve's face. The one that started back at the Academy. I've seen it a thousand times. Pride, love, awe, even. So many couples change over that many years and with so many deployments. Not you guys.

I remember you saying 'We're still us. Catherine and Steve.' Back then and again after the wedding. You're the same but different. Better. You're still you. And he's still looking at you exactly the same way." Carrie's smile was one of genuine joy for her friends. She gave Catherine another hug. "I couldn't be happier."

Catherine stepped back a bit while Carrie tried the door, making sure it had locked. Smiling softly to herself she absently ran a hand across her abs as a single thought crossed her mind. ' _Still us. Always.'_

 _# End thanks for reading_

* * *

 ** _If you have question, but are reviewing as a guest, please send us an email so we can reply! We'd love to be able to answer you._ _realmcroll at yahoo dot com_**

 _Not on our email list and would like to be, or you'd just like to say hi or ask a question,  
drop us an email at_ _ **realmcroll at yahoo dot com with**_ _"Add me, please!" in the subject line._

 _Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page_ _ **mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com.**_

 _In addition, one of our AWESOME REAL Worlders, katydid13, has created a community here on fanfiction dot net that brings all of the REAL World stories, and all of Mari, Sammy & Ilna's pre-universe stories in one place. You can find it at __**community/McRoll-in-the-Real-World**_


End file.
